deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ebony Maw (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Vs Bumblebee
Ebony Maw versus Bumblebee is a what-if? This battle features Ebony Maw from the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Bumblebee from the Transformers franchise. Description A hero versus a villain! A surprising clash between one well-known character and a villain who had also been widely known for his terrifying personality! Would the hero obliterates the threat of the villain? Or... Will the villain completely destroy our hero? '' Interlude '''Boomstick: There're a lot of rivalries in fiction, and some of the rivalries are yet to be discovered. There are rivalries that runs on completely different levels and fundamental conceptions.' Wiz: Take an example: A Marvel character Versus a Transformers character. Boomstick: Even though Marvel absolutely triumphs over the top tiers, we'll be placing both characters that are around the same level in both franchises in a Death Battle. ''' Wiz: So we're pitting Ebony Maw from Marvel and Bumblebee from Transformers in a Death Battle. And do note that both of these characters are originated from their respective movie appearances rather than the real counterparts in the comics. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze these characters' weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Ebony Maw Boomstick: I've never really seen this guy in a Death Battle at all. I know he does make a few appearances in the famous Infinity War Movie! Squidward definitely needs to have more cameos or appearances in the latter movies! Wiz: Yes, Boomstick. The Marvel Cinematic Universe does limit the amount of his appearances throughout the movie for the sake of displaying the true villain. However, the Ebony Maw is definitely not someone you'd like to underestimate. Ebony Maw, like the rest of the Black Order, was a member of a world destroyed by Thanos in his quest to wipe out half the universe. Thanos took the orphaned Maw and raised him as his own child, training him to be a deadly member of the Black Order, but unlike his siblings, Maw stood out by never failing Thanos during his time in the order. Boomstick: He's kind of like the guy with a creepy personality, but he does have the authority to have that kind of personality as he's very powerful! Ebony Maw was able to move and otherwise manipulate objects to his will to an immense degree, employing this power offensively through utilizing his telekinetic powers. Wiz: His telekinetic abilities are so powerful that even entities as large-sized as Cull Obsidian got easily divert put of the way by Ebony Maw after the entity was blasted away by Iron Man with Nanotechnology. He was even able to slice through large objects such as cars at a precise angle and was strong enough to instantly cut it into halves. Boomstick: Let's just say that his impressive telekinesis allow him to match Dr. Strange and Wong easily with the barest of effort. He even managed to overwhelm Dr. Strange with his telekinetic powers and was fully capable of lifting objects as violation to the gravitational force itself. Man, that seems unfair. Doesn't it, Wiz? ''' Wiz: Yeah, Ebony Maw could use his telekinesis to levitate, occasionally using this skill as a means of transportation, even able to make himself hover upside-down. He was also able to telekinetically take people with him while levitating himself, as seen when he lifted Doctor Strange into the air against a wall. His physical strength isn't bad as well, capable of matching Doctor Strange without difficulty. '''Boomstick: Let's hope that you're lucky enough to avoid the Maw or Squidward in a battle! Ebony Maw: "You saved nothing. Your powers are '''inconsequential' compared to mine."'' Bumblebee Boomstick: The big yellow dude in machinery just knows how to catch people's attention. He's BUMBLEBEE!!! Wiz: Yes, although Bumblebee is not the strongest among Autobots, he is described by Optimus Prime as a "fearless warrior" and is a clever and observant" fighter. Let's just say, although Bumblebee is not the strongest, he still have some pretty great strength. Boomstick: Yeah, like the time he's injured, he just shoved two cars away like they were ants. In the first movie, he could casually grab Barricade with no difficulty and slam him into a small junkyard and destroyed it entirely. His physical strength is very impressive. In the second movie, hehysically dominates Ravage's entire body by grabbing hold of him and ripping his spine out. Wiz: Besides, Bumblebee could also deliver a punch and kick that throws Soundwave off balance. Slamming Bumblebee with cars, walls, blocks or glass are completely waste of time as they don't inflict any harm upon Bumblebee. Boomstick: Eh, a mere missile explosion that could shatter the ground or explosion from gasoline tanks have no effect on Bumblebee. Wiz: He have a wide array of weapons and missiles in stock. His gunpower and firepower from missiles is virtually impressive. It could take down enemies like Barricade and Starscream, and could easily destroy numerous buildings, maybe not skyscrapers, but still remains a powerful weapon. His rockets, after detonated or fired at the opponent, could cause disorientation to the opponent with the barest of effort. He could also unleash powerful explosive bursts. "Threatened with entombment, Bumblebee drew upon his personal data to transform hastily into a four-wheeled vehicle capable of '''astonishing speed and agility' over the most difficult terrain." - Transformers: Ghosts of Yesterday.'' Boomstick: This dude could also transform into a vehicle that could travel with high speed if he were to retreat in a battle to prevent being incapacitated or killed. Do watch out for our big yellow machine in a battle! Intermission Wiz: Okay, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight Bumblebee wasn't prepared for such things, not after a battle of epic proportions in the compounds of Chicago. He was just having a leisure stroll in the streets of this large metropolitan area. The remains of bodies, debris and the crumbling buildings scattered everywhere reminds him of the battle that took place in the same state just a few years ago. The shard of this memory swirling within his mechanical mind was not some happy incident anyone would want to mesmerize, or even imagine. The current situation was a rudimentary basis for the invasion of Decepticons upon the Earth. The normal invasion of such alien entities are usually redeemed frequent, if the time scale was enlarged to a few years. There was no absolute sense of foreboding - no foreshadowing of the arrival of death upon the city, increasingly shadow lengths or even the dimming of the sun. Perhaps the universe should have been designed to give such warnings. They usually showed up, did their unpleasant business, got into a battle of high proportions with the local humans and Autobos, destroy cities and killed thousands of men, then ran off or retreat like nothing happened. Another turn in the corner of the streets. He found himself face-to-face with a man that resembles a weird-like Squidward from the cartoon he saw the kids watching in a random coffee shop by the streets just six blocks away. His skin is grey in colour, a torso about the same size as humans, or frankly, resembles a human except for his face and limbs. Strands of white hair falls around the back of his head. Before he entered this street, he could already heard the voice of this Squidward-like man talking loudly, accompanied by the piercing sounds of pains from the pedestrians who got themselves tore off limb-by-limb for unknown reasons. "Hear me and rejoice! You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No... it is salvation. The universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile... for even in death, you have become children of Thanos." The Squidward-thing stated. Bumblebee shot a secret missile stored in his car-form storage towards the man. The seemingly protagonist who is responsible for the acts of the annihilation easily divert the missile with a simple snap of his fingers. The missile flew backwards towards Bumblebee. Maw wasn't in his prime. He was annoyed and frustrated after getting incapacitated by the spidey kid and a clown dressed in iron suits. He was froze and unconscious for an unknown period of time. When he finally gains conscious and woke up, he found himself travelling between the numerous parallel worlds and somehow entered this weird universe where the alien entities are mostly machine-like organisms. He defeated them, despite their large sizes since he encountered enemies far worse than these clowns in his own world. Before he found a way or an alternative to return to his original universe, he had no choice but to carry out his adoptive father's will to assimilate half of the universe's population. He would then returned in a victorious manner and once again prove himself to be the greatest herald of the Great Titan. He picked this random planet - Earth or something. It's strikingly similar to the planet he and his adoptive brother Cull Obsidian arrived during his last mission. The buildings were of the same kind, skyscrapers that were seemingly unimpressive yet dull. The people moving around for no apparent reason. He want some competition. He began to carry out his intention to assimilate half of humanity in this planet. While he was halfway through, he encountered a car shooting a missile at him, which was of course, ludicrous yet respectable. As the person was ignorant enough to attempt to use a simple missile to destroy him, but he admired the person for having that kind of courage instead of some weaklings that just begged for mercy and got themselves killed first. He easily revert the missile back at that car. The car attempted to dodge it by reversing back and turn a few corners of the streets below. However, the missile just kept followed. Alas, the car finally transformed into one of the machine-like organism Maw has encountered on several occasions which - unsurprisingly caught Maw's attention. The robotic piece of metal charged forward and fired powerful blasts towards Maw. FIGHT!!! Maw instinctively lifted a few pickup trucks by the road to block the attacks of the blasts from the guns of Bumblebee. Bumblebee, realizing his current advantageous status, fired a rocket missile towards the pickup trucks and destroyed them instantaneously. He propelled himself forward instantly to earn himself a shot at Maw's head. Maw felt no obligation to stop the machine's movements. He used his telekinetic powers to divert away Bumblebee's movements. Bumblebee got slammed onto the ground, creating a large crater on the ground. "He couldn't harm me now, but it's quite impossible for me to harm him. He's unlike any Decepticon that I fought before." Bumblebee talked to himself within his mind. "There's no room for your repulsive nature in a battle. Despite the obtrusive difference between both of our powers, I would still respect you for your courage to stand up. But that doesn't gain you any privilege or having a prerogative status from the likes of me." Maw stated in a cold expression. "You talked a lot." Bumblebee thought. Before Maw could respond to the current situation, he was shot directly on the torso by the missile and he staggered. Maw, who seemed to be annoyed rather than really hurt, slammed Bumblebee towards the walls and with a snap of his fingers, the wiring system around the area all bent and went for Bumblebee instead. They swirled around his torso, restricting the movements of his limbs, and it further prevented him from attacking. Maw, on the other hand, lifted a dozens of bricks and concrete blocks and turned them into spiky projectiles. He then hurled it at the helpless robot tangled in the wires. Bumblebee was hit again and again. Although it was far from being capable of harming him in a critical way, it's enough to pierce through some of the mechanical parts within his arms and legs, even breaking some of the important gears within his right arm. That alone was enough to injure him. "You'll save nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine. The indecorousness of your tactical skills renders you powerless in front of my will." Maw stated, while grabbing a few cars with his telekinetic abilities and slammed it towards the pedestrians who were still running away, squashing them into mashes of blood and meat. Bumblebee watched in horror as the pedestrians and residents here got horribly killed by Maw. They got ripped apart like they're just blocks of toys, got squashed into mashes of blood and meat. He doesn't even have the time to call his fellow Autobot friends. They're carry out another mission in the Asian Countries now. It's quite impossible for them to arrive before this metropolitan area got wiped off the map, seeing the efficiency of Maw at destroying. It was definitely greater than any Decepticon who just fired mindlessly at the buildings. He thought of numerous ways to overwhelm Maw. Using his preponderance in physical strength, he quickly pulled himself out fiercely. The wires began to break and eventually he was free. Maw standing there, continued to destroy the humans rather than really focused on Bumblebee. Bumblebee took out his gun within his left arm and fired long-range shots at the Maw. Maw, seemingly amused than annoyed now, picked up car and attempted to block the attacks, but the attacks came fiercely and Maw was busy killing just now, so he wasn't entirely prepared. Some of the bullets got passed the car and went for Maw. One of them shot him at the head and he yelled. "Argh!" Maw yelled frustratingly as he staggered backwards a little. He lifted a few small buildings and attempted to hurl it at Bumblebee. Bumblebee, who was already well-prepared, fired his rockets at those buildings that blocked his path instantly, and those buildings disintegrated. For the first time, he was able to have physical contact with Maw. He grabbed Maw's torso and smashed it into one of the buildings nearby and fired a missile at it. The three-storey building collapsed and landed upon Maw. The building eventually exploded, probably due to some gaseous explosion caused by the presence of fire. After a few seconds, Maw went up again. This time, he was more aggressive. He simply used his force field to block out all the attacks Bumblebee attempted to pull off. Using his telekinetic abilities, he turned the bricks and concrete blocks by the road into huge arms of rock, which then grabbed Bumblebee and slammed into the ground for numerous times. Bumblebee got injured seriously and he was tired. "There's no room for your mediocrity in a battle. Your loss is a predetermined course of the inevitable truth of nature. Now please rest, even though you've rebelled against the likes of the Children, but after you've died, you will become a children of Thanos." Maw stated coldly. Maw used a forcefield and pinned Bumble bee onto the ground. He can't attack. He can't dodge any attack now. He can't move. Maw flew towards Bumblebee. He used his spiky projectiles again to hurl towards Bumblebee, which further injured him, but now in a critical manner. Bumblebee squirmed desperately, but in vain. Maw put a finger in front of his own lips and said'': "Shhh."'' He landed on top of Bumblebee, using his telekinetic powers to tore Bumblebee's heart out of his chest, and subsequently tearing his limbs apart. The surviving pedestrians crawled on the ground, watching in horror. K.O.!!! Maw continued to roam in the compounds of Chicago, destroying anything on its path, killing more lives brutally, colouring the streets with stains of blood, wiping cities one after another, whilst continuing his adoptive father's will. Results Boomstick: Sniff* Why do the heroes have to get their asses kicked so hard in a Death Battle? Wiz: Naw, not everytime. But in this battle, Ebony Maw definitely holds a large advantage here, his telekinetic powers are unlike Bumblebee had encountered. Even his powers are far too great for just a single Transformer to take on. Boomstick: Yeah, we should've pit some more heavy-punching characters against the Squidward... (still sniffing) Wiz: The winner is ''Ebony Maw. '' Trivia * This storyline takes place between the events of Avengers: Infinity War and Transformers: Dark of the Moon. * The battle takes place in an alternate timeline to the Transformers Universe. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Transformers Characters Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Villains Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:LSL7699 Category:'Marvel vs Transformers' Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles